Brenton Isaac Westwood
Name: Brenton Isaac Westwood Goes by: Brent Born: July 15, 2077 Place of Birth: Malibu, California Heritage: pureblood Wizarding School: Ilvermorny 1st-3rd; Hogwarts 4th-7th House: Wampus (1st-3rd); Slytherin (4th-7th) Best Subjects: DADA and Potions Worst Subjects: Ancient Runes and Arithmancy Wand: Yew; 10 1/2 inches; Phoenix feather core Patronus: No idea. When I manage to create one, I'll get back with ya. Boggart: No idea on this one either. Father: Harlan Westwood Mother: Daphne Westwood Siblings: Kane|12|Hufflepuff; Chloe|8; Logan|3 Pets: I think I'll get an owl in Diagon Alley Hair color: blonde Eye color: green Height: 5'3" Weight: 112 pounds Build: tall and slightly built Personality: Brent is an outgoing kind of guy who doesn't really ever meet a stranger. If he thinks you're cool and easy to get along with, and you don't get on his nerves or say weird things, then you're his friend. He's not uptight about anything at all and would rather take the fun route than be on the safe side any day. He's not really immature, though, so expecting something like a food fight from him would be kind of far-fetched. He'd totally laugh about seeing one, though, and would be more worried about messing up his clothes or his hair than the actual food in general. He's all about sports and the "cool Hogwarts subjects" and thinks it's a pain to have to attend ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination. He has no idea what his wants to be when he grows up and thinks those kind of thoughts are for people his dad's age anyway. He's pretty excited about attending Hogwarts and can't wait to meet new friends and play some Quodpot (he has no idea there's no Quodpot here). History: Brent has a very basic birth story, which pretty much amounts to the fact that he was born on a sunny day in California right in the middle of the summer. He was the first of four children born to Harlan and Daphne Westwood. He was a handful from the time he could walk, keeping his mom and dad on their toes and racing after him most of the time. When he was about five-years-old, his parents tried to take him surfing, but he pretty much failed from the get-go. The first time he tried to stand up on the board, a mild wave crashed into him, pushing him underwater and away from surfing for good. Later on, after he started showing signs of magic, he proved to be very good at skills that would later help him excel at Quodpot. No matter what object his father would give him, Brent would usually be able to toss it into a pot, bucket, hole, etc. When he was two-years-old, his first sibling, a brother named Kane, was born. Brent was your typical older sibling. He once took a permanent marker and drew a fake mustache on Kane a day before they were to take family pictures. It took a lot of magic to get baby Kane mustache-free and picture-ready. When Kane was a few years older, Brent convinced the young boy that he was actually born in a forest amongst a pack of wolves. Brent told Kane that they found him living in a cave and eating bugs and brought him home to civilize him. He told him they didn't know who his parents were, but they were going to find them and ship Kane back home. When Kane ran sobbing to his mom and dad, Brent was forced to admit he hadn't been telling the truth and had to apologize to Kane. It was all in good sibling fun, as now-a-days, Brent gets along very well with all three of his siblings and loves them a lot. Realizing Brent would likely not fit in at any muggle school, his parents decided to homeschool him until he was of-age to attend Ilvermorny. At the American school, he was sorted into Wampus and played on the house Quodpot team. He was a pretty good student at the subjects he enjoyed and made decent scores in the subjects he hated. He had a girlfriend named Madelyn that he liked very, very much, but she dumped him for some other guy when his parents dropped a bombshell they'd be moving across the pond to Great Britain. Pretty upset about it at first, Brent kept to himself and stayed in his room for a while, until he realized that he was being a brat and should probably act like the mature Westwood kid. So he apologized to his parents and spent the rest of the summer getting himself excited about attending Hogwarts. Signature: Category:Slytherin